A Day at the Spa
by Nika565
Summary: Irina is given a day at the spa, courtesy of her brother and sister. This day includes it all; sauna time, manicure, pedicure, lunch, massages from a certain sexy Korean. Rated for sexual content and Korea.


**A Day at the Spa**

**Pairing: **Ukraine/South Korea ~ Irina/Im Yong Soo

**Rating:** M/A – Explicit -hetero- sex…?

Irina Braginskaya was a very busy woman in her young 20s. She was working various part-time jobs to support herself and 2 younger siblings, Ivan and Natalia. She got very little time just for herself, so she was very surprised, and pleased, when they got her an all-day pass to a local beauty spa that had good reviews and service.

"Sestra has been working herself too hard these last few months; you deserve a break, da?" Ivan had said when they presented her the ticket. The two had been working odd jobs here and there, saving up the money to buy their sister the ticket to the salon.

"Yes, what big brother said. You deserve a reward," Natalia had said from the couch, not even looking up from cleaning her knife.

Irina's eyes filled with tears as she held the piece of paper in her hands. She had been wanting some time for herself, but she didn't want to take the time off and seem self-centered. But they had given the free day too her. Tears of happiness fell from her eyes and she flung her arms around both of her siblings and thanked over and over. They both smiled and patted her on her back. No matter how dysfunctional they were, they were still family and loved each other.

The next morning, they dropped Irina off at the spa (named美容沙龙, beauty salon in Chinese) and she went inside.

She was immediately greeted by a young girl in a kimono, "Konnichiwa. Welcome to the salon. I am Sakura Honda," the small girl said, bowing a bit as she introduced herself.

"Hello, I am Irina Braginskaya."

"Pleased to meet you," she said with a small smile. Just then a young man, couldn't be older than 25, came bursting out of an adjacent room, being chased by another woman in a silk dress.

"AIYAA! Yong Soo! How many times have I told you! DO NOT TOUCH ME!" The small woman shouted and hit him repeatedly.

Yong Soo, she guessed he was called, hid behind Sakura and avoided any hit the other woman threw.

"Haha! But Jie Jie! They belong to me!" He said playfully.

Irina watched in amusement as the three did an odd dance, Yong Soo occasionally attempting to grope either girl. Yong Soo eventually escaped to another room leaving the one in the red silk dress mumbling under her breath and smoothing out her cheongsam. She finally noticed Irina and turned a bright shade of red.

"Sorry you had to see that, that is my immature cousin. I am Chun-Yan Wang, owner of this salon. I don't know why I don't just fire him…" she said.

Irina laughed, "It's okay, I love watching family members interact. My little sister does something similar to my brother. It's kind of scary, but in the end, it's just a game, right?"

"Xiè xiè. Were you here for an appointment?" she asked.

"Ah- yes, I am," she pulled out her ticket. "My siblings bought me this pass. I was going to use it today." she said the last part questioningly.

"Yes, it's okay. Just come this way and we'll get you started." They walked towards the register.

In the end, Irina had decided to do the whole deal. She would first go into the sauna room to relax and cleanse her body. After that she would get a manicure and a pedicure, then a lunch that came with the package. Once all that was done she would get a whole body massage and then go into the sauna one last time. She was already wondering how she would feel at the end of the day, certainly she would feel extremely refreshed and relaxed.

Once lunch rolled around, she was already feeling a lot better. Her body was still warm from the sauna and her hands and feet felt wonderful after Sakura had given her the manicure and pedicure.

"So, how do you feel?" Chun-Yan asked as she led Irina to the lounge where they would be eating.

"I feel absolutely wonderful; I haven't felt this good in years!" She said, pulling the white silk robe closer to her body. She felt pampered and happy.

"That's good! Hello Sakura," she said greeting the Japanese girl.

She bowed, "Hello Irina, Nee-san. Today for lunch I have prepared miso soup, small salad, tempura shrimp, teriyaki chicken and various sushi to go with lunch. We have green tea, various sake, beer or wine for drinks."

Irina's mouth dropped. "All that food?"

Sakura looked at her quizzically. "No, it's not that much. It's what I normally make for lunch. Do you want something different?"

"No, no. It's fine. It just seems like a lot. I normally just have a sandwich and fruit for lunch," she explained.

She ate the salad and soup, sipping through her drink and talked with Chun-Yan about irresponsible younger siblings. She found out that the three she had met, Chun-Yan, Sakura and Yong Soo weren't actually blood relatives, but had grown up in the neighborhood together since they were children, Chun-Yan being a sort of mother figure to them and others.

Yong Soo came in and groped Chun-Yan, causing a mini fight to ensue, ending in another boy punching him hard in the guts, Yong Soo falling to the ground, in pain, but still laughing.

"Good job Li Xiao. Take him out, he is acting out a bit worse than usual today," she said. The boy, Kaoru, picked him up and left the room.

Irina laughed, the pseudo-family sure was entertaining.

"I_ swear_ I am going to murder that idiot someday…" Chun-Yan muttered under her breath, causing Irina to laugh some more.

"Are you looking forward to your massage?"

Irina nodded, "Yes, very much so. I get such bad back aches and pains because of these," she said, gesturing to her well-endowed chest. "And I often get pains in my arms and legs from the jobs I work, some of them are really demanding"

"Well then, this will get back on your feet! A lot of customers don't want to leave once they get done." The two of them laughed.

Out of nowhere, a slightly woozy Yong Soo stumbled in and grabbed Irina's big boobs.

"By the way, Jie Jie, you haven't introduced me to this_ lovely_ woman," he purred. Irina turned a deep shade of red as he massaged her breasts, rolling them in his hands, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. She felt his hot breath on her as he trailed feather light kisses up and down the side of her neck. She closed her eyes and leaned into the Korean, moaning softly and her heartbeat speeding up a little. It had been so long since she had felt the caresses of a lover.

She was actually a little disappointed and let out a quiet groan of disapproval when he was pulled off of her as the others apologized for his behavior.

"N-No, it's okay. No harm done, I'm fine. See?" She said as she forced herself to calm down, ignoring the throbbing coming from between her legs that demanded more.

Once she was done eating, Chun-Yan showed her to the massage room, instruction her to put on a small towel around her torso. It was a bit too small for her though, barely able to cover her decently. It kept either slipping off of her chest or it would ride up her body and show off a lot of leg and then some.

"Good, good. So Sakura will be giving you your massa-" she was cut off by Li Xiao knocking on the door and entering.

"Nene, there has been a scheduling conflict. Mr. Karpusi, the Grecian regular, requested her for a massage, and she wasn't able to say no. So she is unable to be here for Miss Braginskaya," he said, trying to look everywhere but at the scantily covered Irina, who turned red as she caught his glances towards her chest.

"Aiyaa! Darn Karpusi! I swear he and Sakura are hiding something from me! I have caught her longing glances at him!" She ranted. "He better not hurt her," she said all mother-like.

"If he did, he would have both you and me to answer to. As well as that Italian and German she is friends with. Thought Ludwig is rather imposing and I heard that Alice gets rather aggressive if push comes to shove," he said blankly.

"I suppose you have a point… But who is going to do Irina's massage now?" she said, stomping a foot angrily. "Is Mei-Mei available?"

"No, she is booked as well."

"Lien?"

"Booked."

"What the heck aru! I can't do it! I have a client in a half-hour!"

"I cannot either; I have this wonderful Icelandic boy to look after in an hour."

"That only leaves…" Chun-Yan trailed off, face scrunching up like she just said a dirty word.

"Yes. That only leaves Yong Soo."

Irina blushed and looked away from the two Asians, squirming a bit as she sat, waiting.

Chun-Yan mumbled under her breath in Chinese and then said, "Great, just great."

Irina mumbled something the other two couldn't quite hear.

"What was that Irina? I didn't quite hear you," she asked.

"I said, I don't really mind. I just want my massage done. It's fine if it's Yong Soo," She said, not quite looking at the two.

"Are you sure?" She asked a bit incredulously.

"Yes, I am fine with it…"

Chun-Yan and Li Xiao shared a look. If she didn't object, they couldn't exactly go against it. Besides, there _was_ no one else able to give her the massage.

"Okay then, we'll send him up as soon as we can," Chun-Yan said as they left the room.

Irina bit her lip and wondered if she did the right thing. She felt her heart beat fast in her chest, remembering the massage the Korean had given her during lunch. Her thoughts wandered towards more steamy scenarios and she found herself getting a bit lost in them. She literally jumped out of her seat when the door slammed open, revealing a very excited looking Yong Soo.

"It's true…" he muttered under his breath, his eyes wandering up and down Irina's body. She blushed under his heated gaze, pulling the small towel closer and trying to make it cover more of her as she examined him thoroughly for the first time.

He had black hair, an idiot curl to the side. He wore a very loose blue and white kimono, showing off quite a bit of his toned chest. She examined his face, a strong jaw line, soft looking lips that she wanted to kiss, and lovely eyes that she felt she could stare at for hours. They were currently misted over in lust as he continued to look over her body, eventually staring into her beautifully unique blue-green eyes.

He shook his head and closed the door behind him, locking it. "For… _privacy_," he explained with a wicked smirk. "I am Im Yong Soo and I will be your masseuse today," he said with a grin, extending his hand. "I never did catch your name, yeobo." [Darling.]

"It's Irina. Pleasure to meet you Yong Soo," she said airily, shaking his hand.

"If you will follow me, I will prepare you… for your massage." He winked and led her through a door way, a hand on the small of her back, playfully going lower until it rested on her ass, giving it a small squeeze. They were in a candle lit, pleasant smelling room with a massage table in the center. "Lay down here, please," he instructed, hand trailing up and down her arm.

Irina bit her lip as she did so, watching him as he opened a cupboard, pulling out various bottle and ointments. She forced herself to slow down her breathing.

Yong Soo set a few of the bottles down on a table and explained a few things.

"I am using this one to help you relax; it will help with the tightness of your muscles. This second one, will be used purely for relaxation, it will be applied liberally to you entire body."

Irina's eyes opened widely and felt herself heat up more.

"The last run through will just be to massage and relax your body more and get anything I may have missed. But I assure you, it should be fine, as I am _very_ thorough with massages."

She squirmed under his gaze as she understood what he meant.

He smirks and walked to the foot of the table. "Let's begin, kay?"

She nodded a bit more vigorously than necessary.

She closed her eyes as he began with her feet, rubbing little circles up and down the length of her foot, flexing it forwards and backwards. She groaned at how good it felt.

"Good, good," he muttered, moving up her leg, massaging her calf and applying an oil that left her skin feeling very smooth to the touch. He rubbed her thigh and moved closer to her pussy, she breathed fast in anticipation of his hand going there, but it never came. She groaned slightly as she felt him begin to massage her other foot.

"Patience, Irina, patience. We'll get there soon enough," he said deeply, lifting up her leg and leaving feather light kisses. She felt the throbbing of desire run through her and she could feel the hot wetness of herself.

He gave the same treatment to her other leg and just teased her bikini line, rubbing with his god like hands, getting a bit closer with each circle.

But then he pulled away, "This next part will be a lot easier if you would remove your towel," he said, somehow managing to make it sound like a question and a demand at the same time.

She nodded quickly and he ran his hands up her sides to where the corner of the towel was tucked in, holding it in place. Teasingly slow he took out the corner, kissing her collar bone as she rocked her hips off of the table slightly.

"No, no," he said, stilling her hips. "There will be enough of that later..." He said, sliding the towel off of her chest to reveal her ample breasts. He groaned as he looked down at her. "You are a goddess that I don't even deserve to be looking at, let alone touch," he said, gently touching her as if she were made of a fragile material that could break if handled too roughly. He took one in each hand and revealed in the firmness of her boobs.

Slowly, keeping eye contact with her, he took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, swirling his tongue around it. She threw her head back and closed her eyes at the sensation. He continued to play with her breasts, causing her to squirm beneath him. He pulled away a bit reluctantly, and grabbed the oil once again.

"Massage first, yeobo."

She pouted and he laughed, rubbing the oil on the smoothness of her belly. He first went low, just barely touching the place she wanted touched the most, and then he moved back up, once again massaging her massive boobs.

She panted and bit her lip once again as he slowly and skillfully rolled her breasts in his hands. He concentrated on her chest a bit longer than necessary, and then moved up until he reached her neck.

"Okay yeobo, roll over, time for your back." She obeyed him, rolling over and resting her head on her arms as he began to work out the knots in her shoulder blades and lower back area. She moaned in pleasure, loving the way she was being touched. He worked in slow intervals, rubbing her in just the right places as her body felt heavy in relaxation.

He worked lower and lower, rubbing her hips and then going down her legs again. Once finished with her legs, after he teased her again, moving tantalizingly close to her pussy, then worked on her back again.

"How do you feel, love?" he asked.

"I feel absolutely wonderful, you have amazing hands," she said.

"You know, massages aren't the only things my hands can do," he stated.

She sat up, sitting in a provocative manner. "Oh, really Yong Soo."

"Really," he said mischievously.

"You're going to have to show me what you mean, because I have absolutely no clue," she said innocently, though the look in her eyes said otherwise.

"As you wish," he said shedding his kimono as he climbed onto the table with her. She noted that he was already at attention and glistening with pre-cum. He placed a hand on either side of her, leaning in close so that he was lying on top of her, lips just barely touching. Irina moved her head just enough so that their lips locked in a kiss, her first in a while, and they slowly deepened it, tongues winding around each other as they fought for dominance as they groaned into each other's mouths. They continued until they were both out of breath and had to part for air. They stared into each other's eyes and Yong Soo kissed her lightly on the lips once more before kneeling, Irina protested, following him up, but he lightly pushed her back down.

"I said I was going to show you something with my hands, yeobo," he said, finger teasingly stroking her lower lips. She lay back down and moaned at the pleasure of finally being touched down there. He moved his fingers skillfully, spreading her wetness around and circled her clit a few times. He groaned, "You are so wet for me, aren't you?"

Irina moaned and rocked her hips against his fingers. They traveled a bit lower until he reached her hole, circling it a few times before slowly thrusting a finger inside, pushing in deeper and deeper. She moved with his fingers, thrusting as he did, breathe coming in quick pants and giving wanton mewls of pleasure.

He moaned at the sight of her squirming beneath him, "You are so tight. Been a while?"

"Ah! Da, it has," she moaned as he hit that special bundle of nerves, inserting another finger and scissoring her as he hit it again. She gave a quick shout of surprise before it turned into another moan.

"Mmm. Perfect" he said, leaning down and taking her nipple in his mouth and sucking it hard. Her body squirmed as she simultaneously moved with the finger and pushed herself closer to him so he could take more of her breast into her mouth. She pulled him closer, smothering him in her boobs, and he sped up the thrusting of his fingers, adding in a third one, thumb circling her clit as he fingered her, causing her to buck her hips even more and breath coming in quick gasps.

She moaned and grinded against Yong Soo'. She tensed and she tightened around his fingers, and her body writhed beneath him as she got closer and closer to her release. She shouted in ecstasy as she came around him. He slowed down his fingers and gently pulled them out of her, bringing them to his mouth and licked them, savoring the taste. She lay there watching him and grabbed his hand, licking it and sucking it, keeping eye contact as she did so.

"Are you ready?" he asked in a slightly pleading tone, he wasn't sure he would be able to stand it if she denied him. She smiled and grabbed him at his base.

"Of course, I think you can tell by how wet I am for you," she said teasingly as she guided him to her entrance.

He smirked and slowly pushed himself into her, groaning at how tight and wet she was.

She let out a long moan. It had been a long while since she had felt so _full_. The last time she had done this, it had been passionate less and almost over before it began, her partner cumming before she even had a chance to start feeling it. She forgot how absolutely _wonderful _it felt to have a man inside of her.

And she could tell Yong Soo was an experienced man, he thrust into her slowly, leaving her moaning and thrusting against him in a silent plea for him to go faster. "Please, please, go faster," she said between gasps.

He complied when he heard her pleading tone, thrusting his hips faster and harder, hitting her spot every time, leaving her moaning and hot and bothered with every thrust. He left her panting, begging for more and thinking of nothing but lust as she squeezed and tightened every time she moved, causing Yong Soo to pound into her harder and harder. Her back arched, her breasts rubbing against his chest as he watched them jiggle every time he slammed into her, causing him to moan at the sight and how fucking tight she was.

He felt her convulsing around him, tightening, pulling him in, he pulled out of her one last time before he slammed into her as deep as he could, causing her to gasp and pull him into another breathtaking kiss as they came together. She laid her head back on the table, seeing white as she brought herself down from the sex-induced high, breathing heavily. Yong Soo resting his head on her breasts, catching his breath as she milked out every last drop of his cum.

He slowly pulled out of her, she groaned at the loss, feeling a bit empty, and he shift her aside so that he could lay next to her and hold her in his arms, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her neck, her everything.

"Yong Soo. That was amazing," she said once she caught her breath. Her hands balled up in fists on his chest as she kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Thank you, kitten, I try," he said, kissing her back. She tentatively deepened it; wanting to take charge this time, dominate him. Wanting him begging for more, unable to do anything but groan the way she was going to pleasure him.

She rolled so that she was on top of him, not breaking the kiss, moving her hand down and slowly moving her hand from the base of his cock, to the tip, over and over, grinding herself against his leg until he was hard again. She positioned him upright and slowly, ever, so slowly, lowered herself onto him, holding his hips down, making sure he couldn't thrust upwards to completely envelope himself in her. She moved so that he was impaling her all the way. She groaned at the new angle he was able to hit her at. She rotated her hips around his cock, moving in small circles, rubbing her nipples to complete the sensation. She put her hands on his chest, leaning forward, and kissed him lightly on his lips, pulling back when he leant in for more.

"Nemaye lyubovi, it's my turn," [No love] she said as she lifted her hips up, moving until only the head was still in her. "I want to hear you beg," she whispered into his ear.

He moaned when she said that, "제발 제발 제발 제발! 내 여신 제발!" he said reverting to his native said that over and over in a low and pleading voice, making it his own personal mantra. [Please please please please! My goddess please!]

She smirked and with a snap sat down all the way again, causing him to thrust up and groan loudly, she gasped at the sudden fullness and rose up again, repeating the motion again and again. Up and down, up and down, Yong Soo begging her to keep moving, though she didn't think she would be able to even if she wanted to. He grabbed a hold of her hips and guided her in her up and down motion, feeling her hot tightness take him in, moaning in pleasure and the heat of their actions. He watched mesmerized as her giant boobs bounced up and down in an erratic motion, hypnotizing him, making him think nothing but sex with this goddess that was currently bouncing up and down on him. _Him_. Not Kaoru, though he had seen him eyeing her body like any other man would.

She mewled in pleasure as with every time she impaled herself on him, he hit her special spot, and her clit rubbed on his hipbone, causing double the pleasure with each motion. She leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips, moaning and once again out of breath. His hands roamed upwards and massaged her breasts, pinching her nipples and squeezing her. She broke the kiss and arched her back, moaning, lost in the feeling of sex.

With one final downwards motion, Irina thrust down at the same time Yong Soo thrust up. He held her hips in place, once again releasing his cum into her as she screamed and tightened around him even more, if possible.

She collapsed on top of him, eyes closing a bit sleepily as she took in some much needed air. Yong Soo stroked her back and ran his fingers through her soft platinum blonde hair. He watched as her eyes closed sleepily and she drifted off into a much needed nap. He smiled and ran his hand from her forehead to her cheek, kissing her lightly on the lips. His goddess indeed, he was going to keep her no matter what it took.

He slid out from under her, going to go get some towel to clean up both her body and his.

Once that was accomplished, he gently shook her awake.

"Good morning, kitten. Have a nice nap?" he asked.

She smiled sleepily, "Why yes I did. I also liked what happened before I fell asleep. Very much, actually."

"Well that is good to hear, Irina. We aim to please here at this salon," he said winking at her.

She giggled and pulled him down to her to hug him close.

"Now if you would, valued customer, it is time for your post massage trip to the sauna," he picked her up bridal style, she screamed a bit and threw her arms around his neck, as he opened the door and carried her down the hall to the sauna.

Once he shut the door to the sauna, she hit him a few times on the chest. "What if someone saw us! We are naked!"

He looked her body up and down. "Yes, I have noticed that," he said, eyes lingering on her chest. Self concisely, she tried to cover her chest by crossing her arms, eyes starting to glisten at the thought of being caught.

Upon seeing this, he leant down and kissed her forehead. "No worries, kitten. I knew no one is booked in this hall at this time but us."

She continued to pout as she sat down on the bench, pretending to ignore the annoying Korean. He sat right next to her, and threw an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

They proceeded to wash their bodies and just sat in the sauna for a while, enjoying the heat. Once done they dried off and got dressed, going to the place where they ate lunch earlier.

When it was time for her to leave, he pulled her close for a hug, resting his chin on top of her head. "Will I see you again?"

She nodded into his chest, "Yes, I think you will," she said. She took a pen form the table and wrote a few digits on his hand, beforepulling away and kissing him on the cheek, running out to her brother and sister.

"Did you enjoy your spa day, sister?" Natalia asked when she reached them.

Ukraine smiled shyly, "Yes I did. It was very enjoyable. I wouldn't mind doing that again once in a while."

"Da, I think Sestra deserves breaks like this once in a while, she works to hard," Ivan said, getting in the driver's seat and starting the car, driving home. Irina looked back, seeing Yong Soo in the doorway, watching as they drove off. She smiled and started talking to her sister.

**A/N: **Haha… I'm sorry. My first _really _writing a sex scene. Hope it wasn't too bad?

I have this sort of head canon that, though Ukraine is a cry baby normally, she is a feisty hellcat in bed (or on table…?), haha, no, I just see her as a bit stronger than she is portrayed, like she has much more character than a cry baby with big boobs.

I think that this should seriously be a pairing! Only TWO stories? (Well, now three) Korea likes boobs; Ukraine has a whole freakin' lot! Makes sense in my head, haha.

So could you tell me how that was? Any way I could improve in my writing? If you enjoyed it or not? I mean, I know that it's _sex, _but an anon review maybe? No one would ever know it was from you! I would just like some feedback on what I wrote.


End file.
